


Three of a Kind

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I am in for the pain, Tri-Ni-Sett skies yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tri-Ni-Sett, when mentioned there are scowls and thoughts to the Arcobalneo fight. To Yuni, it means visions of the future. To Byakuran, it means parallel worlds and doubting which is really his world. To Tsuna, it means nightmares and things he refuses to explain, not even to Yuni or Byakuran. To them all it's a power they never asked for, but would never push onto another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

After the Arcobalneo battles it takes a while for the Tri-Ni-Sett to settle back down. It's takes so long that Tsuna, Yuni, and Byakuran are so close to one another that Hayato threatens to throw them out of the mansion so Tsuna can work.

* * *

When the Tri-Ni-Sett returns, neither Tsuna nor Byakuran is shocked that it comes in the form of Yuni's visions first. The Ex-Arcobalneo freak out, which both skies understand. Byakuran pulls Yuni in for a hug and leaves it to Tsuna to explain.

" _The Tri-Ni-Sett never left us. Even while it was adjusting to our solutions, as holders of these rings and Yuni with her pacifier, we are still needed. No, Yuni isn't still under the curse; she'll life a long life. The Tri-Ni-Sett treats the skies like the rock of the universe. You probably felt the weight of the Tri-Ni-Sett leave, but for us it didn't feel like it did. Yuni said she only felt the feeling of dying fade into nothing. For me, for Byakuran, if anything we felt_ more _weight on our shoulders. So we've been waiting for the affects to return; for Byakuran's parallel worlds and Yuni's visions. What happens to me? Well, you don't want to know."_

Byakuran and Tsuna switch off who holds Yuni close, close enough to feel their sky flames. At the end of two hours Byakuran's antsy because _Yuni's visions have never been this long not even in that parallel future._ Tsuna's frowning because his intuition screams _this has gone on far too long._ Tsuna adjusts Yuni on his lap, holds her head, and touches their foreheads. Slowly and gently, Tsuna massages Yuni's temples as his flames dance along her skin.

" _Yuni. Yuni. Focus on my voice, my flames. You're at my place, remember? This vision it's been going on for two hours. Isn't that too long? Byakuran's going crazy with worry you know. Come on Yuni, everyone's safe, everyone's alive. Breathe, focus, come back to us. You're not in that future, there's no war, not now."_

Byakuran's rubbing Yuni's back with his flames, and his relieved look mirrors Tsuna's own when Yuni finally relaxes. The light returns to her eyes, and Tsuna smiles. It's only them, the three suffering skies. It's safe, it's understanding, but most importantly _there's no pity._ Only concern and love- _endless, platonic, and true love_ \- like siblings Yuni would say. So there the sky siblings sat and comforted one of their own. Eventually Yuni rested her head against Tsuna's shoulder and clutched Byakuran's hand like a lifeline. Wordlessly, Byakuran moved closer, and Tsuna rubs her back and lets her cry. There are no painful questions- _What's wrong? What did you see? Come on speak to me-_ for they know Yuni will tell when she's ready.


End file.
